


Нелюбовь по взаимному нежеланию

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, without love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпиграф: «Этот мир создан для любви. Но любить в нем невозможно»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелюбовь по взаимному нежеланию

В салоне пахло кожей, пылью, антисептиком и сигаретами с ментолом. Больше всего сбивает последний… Он не может определиться, что хочется больше - вдохнуть этот запах всей грудью или заткнуть нос, чтобы не вдыхать его хотя бы минуту.  
Рицка снова прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился, чтобы позвать своего Бойца, но под веками лишь серое аморфное нечто, похожее на осенний туман, в котором так легко заплутать. В этом царстве ментолового запаха он не мог уловить даже искорки, которая привела бы его к Соби, а Соби к нему. Перед глазами только серая пустота… Пустота снаружи - пустота внутри. И он не знал, какая из них пугает больше.  
Тлеющий в темноте уголёк - всего лишь сигарета Нисея.   
Нисей докурил ещё одну тонкую ментоловую сигаретку и приоткрыл окно, чтобы выбросить её. В салон ворвалась струя холодного, влажного, как будто дрожащего, воздуха. На улице шёл дождь… осенняя морось, от созерцания которой обычно хотелось уткнуться в плечо Соби и уснуть… На долю секунды Рицке показалось, что в окно стремительно метнулась знакомая синяя бабочка, но Нисей с лёгкостью поймал её, раздавив в ладони. Ещё мгновение - и только пепел, развеянный по ветру бледной рукой, остался от призрачного мотылька …  
\- Осень не время для Attacus Altas.  
...На секунду пепел, как будто в насмешку, складывается в серую бабочку, которая дрожит в мятном запахе, пожравшем воздух, дрожит насмешливо и злобно, как довольная улыбка на губах Нисея...   
Повернувшись, он подмигнул Рицке.   
\- Как себя чувствуешь, котёнок?   
\- Холодно, - Рицка вздрогнул, услышав ласковое обращение Нисея. - И я тебе не котёнок! - нахмурился он.   
Показалось, или губы Семея сложились в довольную ухмылку?   
Он отвернулся и снова поёжился. И в самом деле, холодно и снаружи, и внутри.  
Рука нежно касается ушек… это неправильно, от Несея он ждал бы удара, а не этих едва ощутимых касаний на самом пределе чувств.  
Чернота снаружи – чернота внутри. Новая ментоловая сигарета. Он ненавидит запах ментола.  
Он ненавидит Нисея, потому что он пугает его. С первой их встречи… а ведь Рицка всегда считал, что не боится никого и ничего. Но Нисей… Было в нём что-то дикое и животное… сумасшествие в глубине чёрных дьявольских глаз. Он был похож на тех маньяков, с вывернутой психикой, про которых были написаны все те книги по психологии в кабинете мисс Шоуко. По Нисею тоже можно было бы написать книгу... В этом Рицка был уверен.   
Неожиданно он ухмыльнулся своим мыслям… По нему самому Котоми-сенсей защитила диссертацию… так ему ли осуждать Нисея за его тараканов в голове. И на самом деле, почему он думает сейчас о Нисее - новом Бойце своего Брата, когда подними глаза повыше, и взгляд уткнётся в знакомые чёрные ушки человека, которого он так долго искренне считал погибшим.   
Самого близкого и родного, самого… любимого?  
Разве он не считал его сгоревшим, как очередная сигарета Нисея?  
Наверное, он должен был что-то сказать Семею. Наверное, Семей мог что-то сказать ему.   
Но с момента похищения они молчали. Семей вёл машину и периодически посматривал на Рицку в зеркало заднего вида, а тот инстинктивно сжимался и отводил глаза.   
Машину занесло на повороте, и Рицку мотнуло по салону. Не удержав равновесие, мальчик упал на колени Нисея, который как раз доставал очередную сигарету.   
Странное мгновение, когда тело буквально скрутило в огненном смерче. Лёжа на коленях Нисея, Рицка задыхался под взглядом тёмных, как ночь, глаз. Странно… не может быть таких глаз… не карие, а именно чёрные, как будто состоящие из одного зрачка. Отвести от них взгляд оказалось невозможно. Это была какая-то магия. Рицка тяжело сглотнул, а Нисей, неожиданно тепло улыбнувшись, убрал сигарету в пачку и потянулся к волосам мальчика.   
Рицка не сразу понял, что он собирается делать. Только когда длинные белые пальцы запутались в его тёмных прядях, когда начали почёсывать чувствительные местечки за ушками, Рицка неожиданно понял, что… ему это нравится. Что его тело выгибается под этой лаской, и само льнёт к коленям Бойца его брата. Стало стыдно… омерзительно и одновременно… преступно хорошо.   
Огонёк перед глазами стал похож на звёздочку в небе. Только вот сейчас узкие губы Нисея, растянутые в понимающей и слишком довольной улыбке, не сжимали очередную сигарету.  
Кто из них сошёл с ума? Нисей или он, раз позволяет этому… сумасшедшему Безухому такую интимную ласку, которую даже Соби не мог позволить достаточно долго. Рицка дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения рук Нисея, но тот со смешком дёрнул его ближе, укладывая головой к себе на колени.  
И опять чёрные глаза поймали фиалковый взгляд, и мир замер, как будто затянутый в эти чёрные дыры. Сердце резануло, а на груди вдруг стало влажно, почти дурно… от запаха крови. Расширившимися от ужаса глазами он видел, как Нисей наклоняется ниже, и вот уже сухие обветренные губы касаются его губ. Это не был затяжной или влажный поцелуй, а простое, едва уловимое касание горячих и сухих губ к его искусанным губам. Рицка чувствовал их давление и одновременно их запах, вкус и всё ждал, когда он просунет ему свой язык в рот, сомнет, собьёт, раздавит любое сопротивление… Разве Нисей мог быть другим? Но... всё закончилось, не успев начаться, оставив после себя особое послевкусие… и ощущение незавершённости.   
Это было совсем не так, как с Соби.   
Это было вообще сложно объяснить.   
Чёрная патока… Сладко и горько. Ментол и полынь. Запах крови. И темнота. Снаружи и внутри…И огонь – снаружи и внутри…И боль…  
Даже когда этот невинный поцелуй закончился, Рицка продолжал лежать, широко распахнув глаза и тяжело дыша, как после забега. Мир сдвинулся, потеряв точку опоры, и он лихорадочно пытался её нащупать.   
Как сквозь вату он слышал голос Нисея:  
\- Что ж Семей, теперь, когда Мой Нелюбимый со мной, осталось только вернуть тебе твоего Возлюбленного…   
«Мой»…   
«Нелюбимый»…  
Закрыв глаза, Рицка был ослеплён вспышкой… Ему больше не нужно было искать своего Воина, ему не нужно было его звать…  
Теперь он понял, о чём ему говорили в Школе Семи Лун, о чём говорили Зеро… Этому не нужно учиться. Это просто есть. И его Воин… горло сжало спазмом… Его Воин сидел рядом с ним… Открыв глаза, Рицка увидел, что Нисей улыбается ему… Наверное, подсознательно Рицка ожидал, что это будет злорадная улыбка победителя, но, как ни странно, тот улыбался понимающе и грустно. Не мог так улыбаться Нисей… дикий, сумасшедший, абсолютно непредсказуемый…   
Последним, что почувствовал Аояги Рицка, прежде чем сознание окончательно покинуло его, было легкое, почти невесомое касание знакомых горячих губ к его виску… Это было как ожог… и тихий шёпот:  
\- Я НЕ люблю тебя, Нелюбимый!  
И сердце, бьющееся под рукой, и кровь на пальцах… уже не важно чья…   
И ответ, угасший на губах…   
-Я тоже не люблю тебя, Нелюбимый.  
И темнота… с запахом ментола и дождя. И серый пепел разбросан вокруг, как будто осевший даже на ресницах.  
И голоса под звук бьющих по крыше капель и стоны охрипшего ветра:  
\- Жаль, что я не могу полюбить его...  
\- Его нельзя любить. Он - Нелюбимый. Ты теперь тоже…  
\- Да, но хотелось бы... Да и спорно это твоё утверждение, Возлюбленный, который не умеет любить…  
\- Хочешь сказать, это я не смогу полюбить, если захочу?  
\- Возможно, но только того, кто не любит тебя… И, Семей… - сквозь сон, Рицка чувствует прикосновение к своим волосам и зовёт «Соби».  
\- Нельзя полюбить по желанию, Семей, – опять запахло ментолом.  
\- Может, остановиться и обработать тебе рану? – голос Семея звучит хрипло и встревожено.  
-Не надо, затянулось. У него тоже… - Рицка хмурится во сне, когда кто-то касается саднящей метки на груди, но, как ни странно, почти не больно…  
Тихо... ...долго-долго… шорох трения шин по асфальту…по стеклу сбегают тоненькие струйки... шорох листьев под ударами капель, как звук трепыхания крыльев сотен бабочек...

Пахнет кожей, пылью, антисептиком и сигаретами с ментолом… Рицка морщит нос и утыкается в прокуренную насквозь штормовку. Ему снится золотая осень, синее небо, отражающееся в любимых глазах, и алые листья, застревающие в светлых волосах…


End file.
